


巧克力餅乾

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Cooking, M/M, Morning, NSFW, Sex, kitchen, make love, play with food, 巧克力, 斯哈 - Freeform, 然後就在廚房搞起來了, 石哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: 哈利打算做個美味愛心午餐犒勞辛苦從魔藥學術研討會中回來的斯內普，不過...





	巧克力餅乾

清晨時刻，哈利微微顫抖著眼睫毛緩緩地睜開了眼，輕輕地眨眼是應由窗外照射進來的光兩。

 

微微一笑，他感覺到了背後溫暖的溫度。

 

昨天半夜斯內普回家了。

 

維持兩個禮拜的魔藥學術研討會終於結束，他的西弗終於可以回家了。

 

其實原本是今天中午才會回家的，為此哈利還特地去買好了食材準備在家裡做午餐迎接斯內普，結果沒想到，天還沒亮，指針才移向12的時候斯內普就從壁爐裡鑽出來了。

 

那時他正準備要上床睡覺，結果感覺到警示咒的波動，雖然很溫和微小，是熟知的人，但這大半夜的有誰會毫不通知一聲就闖進來？

 

結果一看，原來就是他心心念念的斯內普先生！

 

他熱情的奔下去給心愛之人一個熱吻，接著這寂寞難耐的兩星期空虛終於爆發成大火，很快他們就轉移陣地的來到舒適的床上。

 

雖然斯內普很累，尤其他還是連夜整理好所有該準備的東西然後就馬不停蹄的趕回來，但看到心念的可人兒，那點疲憊就被丟到腦後，聽到心愛之人的撒嬌，碰到那軟嫩鮮美的紅唇，纏綿火燎的愛火根本就愈發不可收拾。

 

這不，哈利現在全身上下都有一些他們幾小時間做什麼事了的證據。

 

輕巧的移動著身子，幸好斯內普是真的累了，回來又馬上做如此激烈的運動，平時只要哈利稍微有點動靜就會醒來的斯內普只是翻了個身就再沒有動靜，更沒有要醒來的跡象。

 

探頭在男人的薄唇上輕琢了一下，哈利略不便的挪動著四肢把自己搬到浴室去梳洗。

 

好好把自己從頭到腳裡裡外外洗乾淨的哈利簡單地用烘乾咒把自己的頭髮弄乾，隨意地拿出一白色襯衫套上，扣住中間的扣子就直接走出房門。哈利此時根本沒想過他的著裝是如何地不整，更別提全身上下就只有那麼一件只扣了中間的一顆扣子、長度勉強遮蓋住渾圓紮實的臀瓣的白色絲質襯衫。假如他拿的是斯內普的襯衫或許還能至少蓋到大腿，但一件合身的屬於自己的襯衫，那真的是相當糟糕的選擇。只要他一走動，那根本就是遮蓋不住任何重點。

 

不過他現在就在他家裡，所以他真的是一點也不在意。壓根兒就不記得昨天半夜就有人直接一聲不響地飛路回家，忘記就算在家也有可能會像昨天半夜那樣有人直接’拜訪’他們。

 

當然，假如他會想到的話那他就不是一個格萊芬多了。

 

所以，暫時就期盼沒有任何人來訪吧！

 

哈利走到廚房，拿出一條紅色的圍裙穿上，先給自己烤了一片吐司當作早餐吃，然後他就開始一樣一樣的取出昨天買回的食材準備午餐。

 

現在是早上十點，放做平時，斯內普確實早就起來煮起不知道第幾趟的魔藥了，但今天是個特殊情況，所以就讓他多賴床幾下吧。

 

哈利也不打算叫醒累壞了的男人。昨天他從男人口中知道了他是連夜趕回來，硬是把原本可能會延遲的研究縮短成了提前半天，接著又馬不停蹄的收拾行李一口氣也不喘的又是飛路又是幻影移形，用盡所有能快速回來的方法。最後整整提前了十二個小時之多的回來了。接著，又做了消耗體力的運動......

 

想起昨夜熱情的斯內普先生，斯內普夫人就忍不住臉紅了。

 

搖了搖頭趕走纏綿的畫面，哈利專心的開始洗菜切菜不再去想令人臉紅心跳的畫面，而是甜蜜地想著樓上的男人等一下可以吃到他親手做的愛心料理。

 

要洗的洗要切得切，要解凍的解凍，雖然有魔法，但這些基本功哈利有時還是喜歡自己動手，畢竟魔法是冷的，手動是熱的。

 

拿出道具，開火熱鍋，哈利打算先做比較繁複花時間的料理，然後再用保鮮咒確保新鮮度。

 

不久，豐盛的午餐就準備好了三分之一，剩下的那三分之二則要等時間更接近中午時再準備，不然等到午餐時間時就都冷掉了，就算有保鮮保溫咒語，但最好吃的還是熱騰騰剛裝盤的食物，那是咒語無法保留住的美味。

 

看了看時間，再看看樓上，哈利決定在做一道料理。他決定來烤一些餅乾。

 

昨天逛超市的時候他看到了正在促銷的純正黑巧克力，那種苦苦的只帶一點點甜味的巧克力，那是斯內普先生能接受的範圍，事實上還是所有甜品裡面最喜愛的一種。什麼巧克力他都不吃，就只吃這種苦苦的黑巧克力。所以他買了黑巧克力，也順手買了製作糕餅的麵粉和材料。

 

既然他現在有時間，何不現在就做？多放點黑巧克力，少放點糖，斯內普先生好歹也會願意吃個一兩塊吧？

 

反正他是嘴饞想吃餅乾了，多出來的就分送給朋友，也不怕浪費了。

 

打定主意的斯內普夫人點了點頭，又開始搗鼓起來。

 

忙忙碌碌好一陣子，終於就只剩下把餅乾放到烤箱裡烤好了。

 

打開已經熱好的烤箱，確定溫度夠了後，哈利彎腰把等待烤得暖烘烘熱乎乎的餅乾送入。

 

調好時間，現在就只差時間到了之後取出來冷卻了。烤餅乾花時間，所以在等待的時候哈利就可以繼續把午餐做好，而那時候某位睡懶覺的男人也該起床了。要是還不肯起來，他一點也不介意跑去叫醒他，順便還能好好惡作劇然後嘲笑一下某人呢！

 

美滋滋地想著最好斯內普不要太早起來的哈利高高興興的洗手，準備繼續做羹湯。

 

美夢就是美夢但現實還是現實，這不，那位應該還在床上呼呼大睡的某男人已經站在哈利身後一把把洗好手轉過身的哈利抱了個滿懷。

 

「嚇！」哈利感覺身後有什麼的就轉過了身，結果竟然一頭就撞上了結實的胸膛，真不是簡單的嚇一跳，「西、西弗！你醒來啦？」

 

有點失望的哈利抬頭望著斯內普，哎，可惜失去了可以捉弄嘲笑男人的機會。

 

「恩，不然怎麼能看到溫馨又美麗的畫面？」斯內普亦有所指的捏了捏衣擺下的圓潤。

 

「西弗！」睞了男人一眼，哈利臉紅了，「你、你什麼時候過來的？」

 

「恩，正好趕上你彎腰把那把餅乾送進烤箱而露出小翹臀和若隱若現的小哈利的畫面。」斯內普勾起嘴角假笑，而眼裡正閃爍著戲謔的光芒。

 

「呀！你！你！你既然已經起來了怎麼就不出聲還......」拍了拍男人赤裸的胸膛，「怎麼不穿好衣服？就只穿的一條長褲就走來走去......」

 

哈利越說越小聲，因為，似乎他自己也沒有好好穿衣服的樣子......只是，就露著紮實性感的上半身，這樣太誘惑太影響人的注意力啦！

 

「哦？那請問是誰就只穿了一件根本就沒法蓋住重點部位的上衣和披著一件明顯根本沒有遮蔽作用的圍裙的？」斯內普挑眉。

 

「至、至少我有穿衣服！你沒有穿衣服！」哈利穿的是那種整身的圍裙，所以從前方看的時候根本就很完整，把扣子沒扣好的事實掩蓋住了，「我剛剛是說沒穿衣服，你連衣服都沒穿哪！」

 

「而你連內褲也沒穿。」斯內普心情還算不錯的愉悅回嘴道。

 

嘟起小嘴，哈利紅著臉也反駁不了了。

 

是啊，好歹對方褲子是很整齊穿上了，拉鏈和扣子都整齊地拉上扣上，而且看起來是起來了一陣子，都好好梳洗一番了，連頭髮都是光滑柔順的。

 

把臉埋在男人胸前，張口咬了一下紮實的肌理，哈利懷住男人的腰。

 

「你在做什麼？」斯內普看了一下有些凌亂的廚方，「怎麼準備那麼多？還烤起餅乾來了。」

 

「我們的午餐啊。慶祝你終於從煩悶的研討會回來了。」哈利嘻嘻笑的解釋，「餅乾是昨天我在超市看到你會喜歡的那種黑巧克力時買的，所以就順便買了做餅乾的材料。你可是要至少吃個一兩塊哦！」

 

「只有你才會覺得煩悶，腦子裝滿芨芨草的破特先生。」斯內普低頭點了點男孩的鼻頭。

 

「嗯哼，別轉移話題，破特夫人。」哈利痞痞的回答，「反正餅乾你最少一定要吃掉幾塊。」

 

「我可沒有改姓。」斯內普懊惱的說。

 

「嘻嘻，來，吃吃看著個巧克力。」哈利也不再糾纏著這個問題，而是伸手拿來還剩下一些巧克力醬的碗給斯內普，「就是這個巧克力，我覺得你應該可以接受。」

 

斯內普接過了碗，眉頭微微一皺，這是叫他要把剩餘的這些巧克力解決的意思嗎？雖然他不排斥這種苦的巧克力，但也不代表......

 

鬆開蹙起的眉頭，斯內普勾起一抹比以往假笑還邪惡的笑容。

 

他把碗放到哈利身側，趁對方要轉過身時一把把圍裙的繩索解開。

 

哈利穿的是那種在頸後繫一條在腰後繫一條的款式，所以被斯內普一解開扯掉，哈利身上就只剩下那件只扣了一顆釦子的襯衫了。

 

「嘿！我還在準備你的午餐呢！」哈利伸手就要搶回他的圍裙，無奈男人的身高優勢再加上他已經把圍裙丟出去，魔法的助力下回歸原位，哈利根本就沒機會拿回來了，「你別這樣，午餐快好了，就只差......」

 

「午餐可以等。」斯內普低頭吻住那還喋喋不休的紅唇，他拿出魔杖，對著哈利身後一揮，那些廚具食材料理就自己開始動起來。

 

終於把某人吻得暈乎乎後才放手的斯內普把手沾到那巧克力醬裡，二話不說就把它塗到男孩半張開的紅唇。

 

「嗯？」

 

在哈利還沒反應過來前斯內普又虜獲回那他怎麼親都親不膩的朱唇，這次是又舔又咬的，把巧克力醬吃掉。

 

「嗯，還不錯。果然這樣吃更好吃。」斯內普點點頭認真的說。

 

「喂你......啊！你怎麼把巧克力、哦嗯、嗯......」那顆沒有多大作用的扣子早就在被斯內普吻的那會兒就被扯開了。

 

他把巧克力抹在男孩的頸項、鎖骨、胸膛，總之，他想親吻哪裡他就涂哪裡。

 

沒多久，哈利根本沒辦法憑靠自己的力量支撐住自己了癱軟的任由男人把自己抱到一旁的餐桌上，雙腿被大大地打開。

 

「嗯不要……西弗，午餐......」盡責的斯內普夫人就算身體已經被逗弄得軟綿綿了還不忘午餐。

 

「午餐......我就是在享用午餐的前菜啊。」斯內普低沉的笑。他低頭含住早就哭得唏哩嘩拉卻還硬撐著的小哈利，享受上頭的大哈利低泣的誘人聲音。

 

「哈啊、別！別......要、要出來了......哈啊啊！」男孩哭泣的被男人故意用力的一吸給吸了出來。

 

「嗯，有點巧克力味，有點怪不過還能接受。」男人不慎在意的吞下新鮮的精華。

 

「討厭......」哈利紅著臉把頭撇像一旁不看男人，努力把軟得不像話的腿併攏，「真、真有那麼好吃嗎？變態......」

 

斯內普沒回答地把哈利翻過去，讓他用雙膝跪在餐桌上，那打從他走進廚房就吸引著他的渾圓直接大方的在他的目光下展示，還有那不久前才使用過的地方一縮一縮的好不誘人。

 

斯內普覺得，剛才喝過什麼東西的喉嚨又乾渴了。

 

「嗯……你做什麼？哼嗯、哈啊……啊！你打我……」哈利扭著腰不怕死的幫男人添火。

 

斯內普沒說話的又在白嫩的臀上拍了兩下，白嫩的肌膚都能隱約看見紅紅的掌印。

 

「嗚……」哈利咬住下唇不讓自己發出聲音，卻還是無法完全掩蓋住悶哼了聲。

 

他覺得難受，被打的地方熱熱辣辣的，但惡質的男人竟然拿巧克力醬塗上去然後就又舔又咬的，讓他難受極了。

 

等玩夠已經沒有完整的白嫩肌膚的兩瓣桃子，男人把注意力集中在不斷收縮的，只屬於他能進入地方。

 

「你、哈啊！不要！阿～髒……」哈利搖著頭，無奈腰肢被緊緊握住他根本沒辦法逃離身後這個惡劣的男人。

 

「不要？可你身下這張嘴和小哈利都不是說不要。你下面的嘴也餓了，我只是喂食罷了。」斯內普打定主意的就是不肯放過玩弄哈利的機會。

 

「哈啊……討厭……」哈利流出了收不住的淚水，乾脆比起眼睛任命地任由男人玩了。

 

討厭，竟然把巧克力、巧克力……

 

「呵呵。」突然男人笑出了聲。

 

哈利眨眨眼，他沒聽錯吧？

 

「哈利，你這個樣子好像……」斯內普附在哈利耳邊說什麼幾個字，「呵呵。」

 

「西弗勒斯•斯內普！！」哈利把聲尖叫。

 

嗚嗚，這叫他以後還怎麼愉快的吃巧克力了？！

 

「別動，我還要幫你清理巧克力呢。」斯內普緊緊的扣住哈利，低頭就吮住劇烈地收縮著的地方。

 

哈利這下是真的哭了，又舒服又難堪，這個男人真的太過分了。

 

這種極為矛盾的心情讓哈利一下子又差點棄械投降了，但總是差那麼一點點，再一點點……

 

「西弗……」哈利奮力的的扭動著身子，試圖靠近深厚的熱源來消解空虛難耐的瘙癢。

 

斯內普也好不到哪裡去，他那個帳篷已經是鼓得不能再鼓了，已經是勒得生疼不已。他迅速地解開它們，然後就不再管的任由衣料順著長腿滑下去。

 

再次把哈利翻回正面，讓男孩只坐在邊上好讓自己方便進出又不會傷到男孩或是讓他摔下來。扶著自己的的碩大，男人惡意地對著那一再對他發出邀請的穴口拍打，卻遲遲不肯進入。

 

「哼嗯，西弗......不要玩了，嗚......西弗，我要～」哈利最後忍不住地對男人求饒，身子一顫一顫地想把自己送給男人。

 

拉起哈利的雙腿盤在自己腰後，斯內普不再逗弄男孩地一舉攻進城池裡，再次惹得男孩驚叫連連。

 

「啊！啊！輕點，嗯哼～西弗～啊～」哈利克制不住的一再發出會讓男人更加瘋狂的叫聲，他拚命甩著腦袋想把男人在他身上造成的極速快感甩去。但快感沒有甩去倒是先把自己給甩去了極致天堂。

 

「哈、哈利！」被男孩反射性因為快感的到來而緊縮的後穴逼得差點也就這麼繳械的男人把男孩纖細雙腿開得更加放肆，讓自己狠狠地大抽大送個幾十下才享用完畢這道’前菜’。

 

斯內普俯在男孩身上喘息著，好一會兒才直起身子。

 

「哈、哈......壞蛋......」哈利努力平復自己一片空白的腦子，「啊！午餐！哎喲！」

 

突然想起他還在做午餐的哈利驚跳了起來，結果這麼魯莽的後果就是自己腿軟。要不是斯內普及時扶助，此時早就與地面進行親密接觸了。

 

「急什麼？那些東西又不會跑掉。我早就已經給他們用咒語定住時間和保鮮了。」

 

「那不一樣啊，這是特別給你準備的怎麼可以隨便…...」哈利嘟著嘴，模樣甚是誘人，臉上那明顯剛才被疼愛過的模樣還沒消去，直直挑戰斯內普的自製力。

 

「咳、都差不多。我對這個又不挑。」斯內普咳了一聲。

 

「哼！都是你！這樣子要清理很難啊…...」哈利拉攏自己的衣服，這次記得把釦子多扣幾顆，感覺到從身後正一點一點流出什麼東西的時候臉無法控制得漲紅起來，那紅色，大概與紅髮世家有得一比了。

 

「沒關係，反正通常是我在做這些的，不是嗎？」男人爽手抱胸一臉正經道。

 

「斯內普！」哈利一聽忍不住跳腳，今天他的西弗到底怎麼了？是誰對他下咒了不成？

 

「那個，你要是再不把餅乾拿出來......」

 

「啊啊啊！我的餅乾！」一聽到男人提起餅乾，哈利這下是真的跳了起來，但身體根本無法好好合作的只好用連滾帶爬的方式去拯救他的餅乾。

 

「西弗勒斯・斯內普你一定是故意的！！！」

 

被點名的斯內普先生只是挑眉，臉上露出堪稱微笑而不是冷笑或假笑的笑容。

 

「西弗！快來幫忙！」真的了解到所謂的心有餘而力不足的哈利氣惱的開始指使斯內普做這做那，自己則努力想辦法讓自己不要腿軟摔到地上爬不起來。

 

揮了揮魔杖，心情不錯的斯內普先生倒是不介意被他疼愛得有些過火的夫人站在一旁使喚著他做這做那。

 

嗯，有個人等候的家，真好。

 

 

＿ＥＮＤ＿


End file.
